Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters
Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters (特殊隊 アーマードファイターズ Tokushu-tai Āmādo Faitāzu; lit. Special Squad Armored Fighters) is the seventeenth Tokushu-tai Series produced by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Rebecca Takatori for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai. Created and directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, this series premiered on July 18, 2016, replacing Tokushu-tai Time Chasers, on GP-NET Primetime Mania. It concluded on March 24, 2017 and it was replaced by Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada for a total of 180 episodes. The series is streamed through YouTube and Tokushu-tai.com's official website including behind-the-scenes specials and bloopers.Official Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters Full Episodes Website North Chevronian actress-director, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (who also serves as the series' creator and director), Ryuunosuke Ikari and Kumiko Sugiura star in the series as protagonists, while Shinichiro Okada stars as the series' main villain. Production The trademark for the series was registered on January 7, 2016 by GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Protocol Entertainment and Project Tokushu-tai.User blog: AnairaAswangNgDagat/17th Tokushu-tai Series Officially Revealed: 'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' After the trademark registration, the production officially began on February 10, 2016. The series primarily films in December City and other locations in North Chevron and in Yucatán, Mexico.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' is now on pre-production stage The filming of the series was started on March 30, 2016, in Yucatán, Mexico and it was continued in North Chevron on April 18, 2016.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Taping ng 'Armored Fighters', nagsimula na Casting Before registering the trademark of the series on January 7, 2016, GP-NET and Project Tokushu-tai announced on December 2, 2016 that actress-director and Tokushu-tai Series creator Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux will topbill and direct in the series. Five days later, Darkkauciux posted thru her Yourself and Friends account the said announcement as her birthday gift. On January 10, 2016, three days after the trademark registration, casting rumors for the series were circulating over the social media as Gwyneth Kanade, Darkkauciux's co-star in Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force and Sortilegio, was rumored to be part of the cast, but it was turned out to be untrue. Another co-star of Darkkauciux in Dragon Wizard Force who was rumored to be part of the series is Margaret Ueda, but it was also turned out to be untrue. Aside from Kanade and Ueda, two of Darkkauciux's co-star in Dragon Wizard Force, Ryuunosuke Ikari and child star Natsumi Morioka of the all-kids idol group, Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, announced thru Yourself and Friends account that they were officially included in the cast. Several cast from the 14th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad; Haley Misha Ryeol, Mai Takeda, Ranmaru Hasegawa and Ryoko Hanazono, were also officially included in the cast. Meanwhile, actor Shinichiro Okada was officially included in the cast after he accepted the role of the series' main villain. Also, senior actress Kumiko Sugiura was included in the cast in her very important role for the series. And after almost two years of hiatus, Darkkauciux's wife, Delaine Morse-Damson, was also included in the cast as Darkkauciux's wife in the series. On March 14, 2016, a week before the 2016 World Phoebe's Cup, a private story conference was held together with Darkkauciux, several publicly confirmed casts and some secretly confirmed casts. And on April 6, 2016, GP-NET and Project Tokushu-tai released the official cast for the series to the public. The official cast consists of Darkkauciux as the series' main primary protagonist as well as the series' main protagonist respectively, Ikari as Darkkauciux's younger brother, Morse-Damson, Morioka as Darkkauciux and Morse-Damson's daughter, Nakatsu Hamashiro, Takeda, Ryeol, child star Chisato Moritaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Sugiura as Darkkauciux and Ikari's mother, Okada as the series' main villain, Hanazono, Chiharu Fujibayashi, child star Anaira Ramones of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Yukari Otsuka, Noriko Fujibayashi, Hiroshi Ueda, child star Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN, Nigel Orchids, 7-Fates' Megumi Hosogai, Mimiko Sugiura and Tomohiro Naganuma, child star Ryoko Fukuhara and Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM, Ryo Sugimoto, Yuichi Matsuoka, Hasegawa and Minori Maeda. Synopsis Erika Hayashibara, the keeper of the Armored Fighter Equipment, was in danger when the Chariots had an interest to use the equipment for evil purposes. In order to protect the Armor Unlockers and Armor Keys, Erika went to Mexico and kept the Armored Fighter Equipment in a cave where the Chariots can't find it. Three years after, Erika's daughter, Anaira Hayashibara, along with her younger brother, Kohei, went to Mexico to film a documentary about the country. In the course of time, Anaira and Kohei discovered the mysterious cave. They went inside and they found out that the Armored Fighter equipment was there and they realized that Erika kept the equipment in a safe place. Until then, they will use the equipment, along with other elite individuals, to fight against the Chariots.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' synopsis revealed Characters Armored Fighters Armored Meister Fighters Armored Energy Fighters Allies Armored Force Fighters Other Armored Fighters TV Series Movie-Exclusive Hayashibara Armored Fighters TransHead TV Executives *TransHead TV President and CEO Reiko Irie News and Public Affairs Department *Anaira Hayashibara - department head/journalist *Kohei Hayashibara - cameraman *TransHead TV news reporters **Hiroyo Takahata/Hiroyo Hayashibara **Chihiro Nakajima **Ryoma Matsuoka **Kazumi Mizuno **Miyuki Katono **Iori Sawajiri Entertainment Department *Fatima Hayashibara *Ryoko Morishita Civilians *Eri Oguri *Akiko Mochizuki (former) *Mashiro Mochizuki (former) Hirakawa City Government *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa - suspended city mayor; deceased *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama - current city mayor *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka - new city vice mayor *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano Hayashibara Family *Erika Hayashibara *Anaira Hayashibara *Kohei Hayashibara *Hiroyo Hayashibara *Rigor Hayashibara *Mikoto Hayashibara *Aria Hayashibara Hoshikawa City Police Department *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka *Hoshikawa City Police Department Police Officers Chariot Empire (1717-2011; 2017-present) Villains Chariot Empire (2011-2017; defected) Movie Exclusive Chariot Fighters Arsenal Henshin Device :Legend:◆ Standard, ◆ Energy, ◆ Chariot Fighters *Armor Unlocker◆◆ *Chariot Unlocker◆ *Armor Keys **1◆ **2◆ **3◆ **4◆ **5◆ **6◆ **7◆ **8◆ **9◆ **10◆ **11◆ **12◆ **Armored Fighter Chaser◆ **Armored Fighter Caster◆ **Armored Fighter Platinum◆ **Armored Fighter Flare◆ **Armored Upgrade 1◆ **Armored Upgrade 2◆ **Armored Upgrade 3◆ **Armored Upgrade 4◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 1◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 2◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 3◆ **Armored Super Upgrade 4◆ **Armored Ultimate Upgrade 1◆ **Armored Ultimate Upgrade 2◆ **Armored Ultimate Upgrade 3◆ **Armored Ultimate Upgrade 4◆ **Infinity Key◆ *Chariot Keys **Emperor◆ **Thirteen◆ **Torpedo◆ **Flash◆ **Chaser◆ **Negative◆ **Ray◆ **Magnum Ray◆ **Neon◆ **Exia◆ **Hazard◆ *Hayashibara Armored Keys **Purple◆ **Navy◆ **Crimson◆ Weapons :Legend:◆ Armored Meister Fighters, ◆ Armored Energy Fighters, ◆ Armored Force Fighters, ◆ Armored Fighter Chaser, ◆ Armored Fighter Caster, ◆ Armored Fighter Platinum, ◆ Emperor, ◆ Thunder, ◆ Torpedo, ◆ Flash, ◆ Chaser ◆ Negative, ◆ Ray, ◆ Neon, ◆ Exia, ◆ Armored Fighter Flare, ◆ Hayashibara Armored Fighters *Armored Saber◆◆ *Armored Arrow◆ *Armored Chaser Saber◆ *Armored Upgrade Arrow◆ *Armored Dagger◆ *Armored Spear◆ *Armored Cannon Blaster◆ *Armored Plium◆ *Armored Naginata◆ *Chariot Scepter◆ *Chariot Lance◆ *Chariot Hammer◆ *Chariot Blaster◆ *Chariot Saber◆ *Chariot Negative Saber◆ *Chariot Arrow◆ *Magnum Ray Blaster◆ *Neon Saber◆ *Hazard Scepter◆ *Exia Sword◆ *Armored Lance◆ *Platinum Arrow◆ *Flare Twin Daggers◆ *Infinity Gun Blade (Armored Fighter 01 only)◆ Vehicles :Legend:◆ Armored Meister Fighters, ◆ Armored Energy Fighters, ◆ Armored Force Fighters, ◆ Armored Fighter Chaser, ◆ Chariot Fighters *Armored Meister Chaser◆ *Armored Energy Chaser◆ *Force Chase Striker◆ *Armored Chase Striker◆ *Chariot Chaser (Chariot Fighter Chaser only)◆ Episodes Similar to Tokushu-tai Time Chasers, the episode titles for this series are all in the form of exclamatory sentences. The episodes referred here as "Oracles". Cast Cast was confirmed on April 6, 2016.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' cast revealed Main cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) Supporting cast *Hiroyo Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/ アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Purple (林原 死後/林原アーマードファイター パープル Hayashibara Rigoru/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Pāpuru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Navy (林原 美琴/林原アーマードファイターネイビー Hayashibara Mikoto/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Neibī): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara/Hayashibara Armored Fighter Crimson (林原 アリア/林原アーマードファイタークリムゾン Hayashibara Aria/Hayashibara Āmādo Faitā Kurimuzon): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Eri Oguri (小栗 えり Oguri Eri): Mai Matsuzaka of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN (松坂 舞 Matsuzaka Mai; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Kazumi Mizuno/Chariot Empress Miranda/Eternal Empress (水野 和美/チャリオット皇后ミランダ/永遠のエンプレス Mizuno Kazumi / Chariotto Kōgō Miranda / Eien no Enpuresu): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Reiko Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (入江 玲子/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie Reiko/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu): Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Guest cast Voice cast *Armored Fighter Equipment: Kohei Umemoto (梅本 浩平 Umemoto Kōhei) *Chariot Fighter Equipment: Ryusei Kamijo (上條 流星 Kamijō Ryūsei) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子山 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Theme Songs Opening theme *「The Armored Destination」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Ending themes *「LOST A WAY」 (eps 4-6, 11-12, 20, 26, 28) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Live More (Warrior State)」 (eps 37, 40-42, 57) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Armored Rain」 (eps 81-84, 88-90) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「Life Is A Revolution」 (eps 94-95, 97-98, 103-105, 107) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network *「09·21·2016 14% PROJECT」 (eps 135, 137, 157, 159-175,177) **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Credit Staff Reception Broadcast The series premiered on July 18, 2016, in North Chevron, on GP-NET. Ratings According to AGB Nielsen-PR Costner Media Research Joint Mega Ranzukan Ratings, the pilot episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters was registered a high rating of 29.7%, enough to clinch on the top spot in the primetime rankings. Toyline A toyline for Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters was released in June 21, 2016. It consists of eight DX versions of Armored Fighters Equipment Set (eight Armored Unlockers and Armor Keys), and DX versions of Armored Saber and Armored Arrow respectively.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/'Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters' toyline to be released in June Awards and nominations Notes *Although its airdate was moved in July, a special introduction was aired on the series' pilot episode, as part of Tokushu-tai Series franchise's third anniversary. **Also, this series marks as the third anniversary series offering as Tokushu-tai Series franchise celebrates its second year since 2013. *This series marks as the first Tokushu-tai series to film outside North Chevron. In this case, the series was filmed in the state of Yucatán, in Mexico.User blog:AnairaAswangNgDagat/Rykkhofhra, masaya ang Mexican experience *This series is the third Tokushu-tai series to be shot in 4K resolution, next to Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force and Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. *Majority of the cast are also the cast members of the 12th Tokushu-tai series, Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. **Also, this marks as the reunion of the cast members of Dragon Wizard Force and Tokushu-tai Vampire Squad. *Many elements in Armored Fighters were shared similarities from Tokushu-tai Dragon Wizard Force. **Second Tokushu-tai series whose main protagonist is a TV personality. ***However, since Anaira Hanazawa and Anaira Hayashibara are TV personalities, they're having a difference between them when it comes to specific professions; as Hanazawa is a TV host while Hayashibara is a news department head/documentarist/newscaster. **Second Tokushu-tai series whose the main protagonist's child is also a member of a Tokushu-tai team. **Second Tokushu-tai series having more than 30 members in a Tokushu-tai team. ***This series has the most number of members in a Tokushu-tai team, having 37 in all, including movie-exclusive Armored Fighters. *This series marks as the first Tokushu-tai series whose main protagonist is a news department head/documentarist/newscaster. **Also, several characters in the series, including the three Armored Energy Fighters, are TV news reporters. *Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryuunosuke Ikari, whom recently portrayed as the rivals Anaira Hanazawa and Don Alejandrino Fuentebella respectively in Dragon Wizard Force, were portraying in the series as siblings. *Similar to Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryoko Matsuda's case, the role of Fatima Hayashibara was initially offered to Margaret Ueda due to casting rumors, but later she refused to accept the role for unknown reasons. The role was accepted by Darkkauciux's wife, Delaine Morse-Damson, who is the second choice for the said role. **Also, this marks as the reunion project of Darkkauciux and Morse-Damson since Romera's Diary. See also *List of GP-NET TV series References Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:Tokushu-tai Series Season Category:North Chevronian series directed by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings